Dog
Have you ever wondered about the powers of God? Have you ever considered anything off-putting about him.Or even the Devil, if they are one or the same. All these diabolical questions that will never be answered, still toss around to this day. But what no one considered is digging deeper, and deeper into the darker side of this. Content so disturbing and shocking, there had must been a reason it should not be touched. So, piece of advice, don’t dig into dangerous things if you’re really stupid like me. I myself, am a religious enough catholic. I would go to Sunday school, serve on the local parish altar, and regularly read the bible. Now, if you’re asking why me- a religious catholic turn his back on god, I will show you why. See, one of the biggest things I ask is why God lets natural disasters, terrorist attacks, murder, accidents, and even death happen. If he is the most powerful being in the world, and controls it, then why can’t he save us from impending doom. Now you will probably interrupt me now by saying that they go to Heaven. But let me ask you this, if God is the source of light and good, then why isn’t he helping the world just a tiny little bit for mankind? It all started, when I was exploring the web, searching for any news updates, when I came across a particular article which struck me instantly. The article read:Elderly Man claims that God is dead after being attacked by a demon. In a very short summary an isolated elderly man was attacked by a demon who called himself Dog in his home only to have a conversation with our god informing him that he is abandoning them. Shortly, he passed away in his bedroom with painted Satanist symbols all over the bedroom. I thought it was bull, but it also appeared on the news headlines. This started to give me the chills as the simple thought that there is no more god. The curiosity had got the better of me, so I digged in deeper. My results was an old, rotted, overgrown convent which was quite far away from my home town. I always researched my topic or sudden interest. You see this was not quite abandoned long ago. Well, the reports show that during a chemistry class, the chemistry teacher performed an extreme experiment who went downhill. As a result, deadly poisonous fumes was released all over the school which they had too immediately evacuate leaving everything behind them. Everyone made it out safely, all except poor Cassidy Ryans. She didn’t even get the chance to leave the building. Unfortunately she breathed in the fumes which killed her instantly. Now how is this related to god abandoning us. Well I mainly focused my work, on the most obvious thing in the article. The Demon called “Dog”. I watched a documentary where an elderly woman now deceased actually attended the convent way back, recalling that she was visited by the same demon. She also heavily believed that the convent’s teachers were actually satanists, since several girls disappeared after midnight never to be seen again. It was a while before I went to the building, I decided to take a break from it to enjoy my life. I was on a night out with friend, and it was very late night, so we decided to take a few selfies to upload on social media. A few hours later, when I reached home, I decided to check my photos. But.. that’s when I saw the face the same demon in the photos. Each photo, he was in, he was in a different position. “No,no,no,no,no,no,no” I constantly began to murmur. I immediately went to bed trying to fall asleep, but I couldn’t, not after what I saw. Soon, enough after trying so hard to just fall asleep, I just.. fell asleep. I don’t know how, it was impossible but some higher power forced me to sleep. It was like magic. A few hours later, I woke up after hearing muffled screaming. I opened my eyes, only for my body to turn to jelly. I tried to let out a scream but my voice box was clogged up. Sitting at the end of my bed, my bed.. was that same damn demon. He was just staring deep into my eyes, and that’s when I really knew he nature. He was in the form of a hybrid wolf/dog with thick black fur and fiery, crimson red eyes. He had claws that could easily dig through human flesh. He could stand on two legs or on all-fours. Staring at him, made me want to puke. But, that’s when I heard the screaming, the cries, the sound of flesh and bone crunching into bits. I just wanted it to stop. Suddenly, all the screams and cries and gore stopped. Thank god. The demon then started to fade right before my eyes. It was then, I closed my eyes and realised that this was not a vision, not a nightmare, but in fact it was all reality. I always had second thoughts, or reconsidering why am I even doing this? I was too far, I could not go back. So, when I reached the convent, it was what I perfectly imagined. An old run down, overgrown, abandoned school. I kicked down the door with no rush. As I walked in, an eerie feeling ran down my spine. I continued to explore the old building, I didn’t really find anything but I did came across a creepy wooden horse still moving. Then, right behind me.. I wasn’t losing my mind, I’m sure there was heavy breathing and muffled whispering. Then, it was footsteps, loud footsteps, then it was loud banging. I quickly turned to the main hall only to find the disturbing truth… On the walls read “I am god here”. I knew then was the right moment to get the hell out of here. As I was running out, I noticed a cracked tombstone. It belonged to Cassidy Ryans- the girl who died in the building. But the thing that struck me was the final message carved into the tombstone: God is dead. It all started to make sense- The demon, the santanist symbols, the messages, and all the death in the world with no help from god. Our good, dear, powerful god.. had left us in fear, as a new god took his role…. Original Author: DiarmuidCaverly Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story